


Pillow Talk

by for_the_love_of_konoha



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_konoha/pseuds/for_the_love_of_konoha
Summary: Inspired by Boruto episode 60 on what happens when Sarada is asleep and Sasuke comes home to sleep.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very NSFW continuation of Pillow Talk that I have posted on FF.net and tumblr.  
> Follow me on tumblr @for-the-love-of-konoha
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Naruto

Sasuke stretched as he arrived in his apartment, having just teleported from the Hokage tower. The apartment was dark and still as the other occupants had gone to bed hours before. He made his way down the hall but resisted the urge to peek into Sarada’s room. He knew his little peanut was a light sleeper and she had a big day ahead of her. So, he begrudgingly strode past and went straight to his bedroom. He could clearly make out the figure of his sleeping wife as the moonlight kissed her curves under the thin summer blanket. A pang of desire hit Sasuke at his core. Every night since his return from Kaguya’s palace he made it a point to go home at some point during the night to sleep. After years of sleeping on the cold hard ground it was hard to turn away a soft bed especially when his wife was there to warm it. To be completely honest, while his intention was to get some rest, he could not resist the softness of his wife’s touch and they ended up making love most nights rather than sleeping. But Sasuke was determined on sleeping tonight. He was fatigued, and he knew it. Shaking his head in attempt to ward of his desire, he quickly undressed and put on his pajamas.

He attempted to stealthily slip next to his wife’s sleeping form, but very much like their daughter, Sakura was a light sleeper and she opened her eyes as she felt the bed shift with Sasuke’s weight.

“Okairi, Anata.”

“Tadai ma. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.” He cooed and kissed her forehead.

Ignoring her husband’s command Sakura asked, “How’s decoding that scroll coming along?”

“The more progress we make, the more it troubles me.” Sasuke replied.

“What’s going on?”

“There are still pieces to put together, but I know this much; we have not yet seen the last of the Otsutsuki clan yet.”

“hm.”

Not wanting to worry her, Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

“I heard Sarada had a tough fight with that puppet user from Suna.”

“un, but she won in the end. Her cuts weren’t that deep and she bounced back really quickly.” Smirking up at her husband she added, “She’s quite the fighter you know.”

“tch”, he scoffed, “of course she is, she’s our daughter.”

“By the way, when did you teach her Gokakyu no Justu?”

“She used that today?” he said in surprise, “I just taught her the basics the other night. I’m a little stunned that she would use it in the match. How did it go?”

“Pretty well. She still need a bit work getting it completely under control, but it was enough to turn the tide of the match. At first, she tried to take Araya down with Genjustu, but it didn’t work, that’s when she realized he was a puppet and…………”

Sakura continued to rattle off a blow by blow account of the match.

 

Sasuke was very proud of his daughter, though he never really showed it. But imagining his little peanut executing his clan’s signature justu brought a wide smile to his face.

Turning to his wife, he finally stopped her blabbing with a kiss.

  
“Sakura, let’s get some rest. I came home to sleep, not to chat until dawn.”

“Oh, I thought you came home for more than just sleep.” She said with a mischievous grin.

“Sleep is usually the intention.” He said dryly.

“Oh, don’t start with me Uchiha, you’ve been the instigator every night so far.”

Sasuke had to admit the truth. While his intensions were to try and get a good night’s rest, the temptation of the warmth of his wife was too much that he usually gave in to his carnal desires.  Sasuke fought back the memories of the previous night. He had been somewhat frustrated with his student’s misplaced motivation which in turn had made him more of an assertive lover than usual.

It took every ounce of will power to calm himself tonight.

“well not tonight Sakura.”

Sakura pouted. “Fine.” She turned over away from him, grabbing the all covers and wrapping it around herself. Sasuke sighed at his wife. Sakura could be such a child sometimes, but then again Sasuke thought it was kind of cute, though he would die before admitting such a thing.

He reached out to pull some covers to his side.

“Sakura, don’t take all the…. YOU’RE NAKED!”

Sakura had let go when Sasuke pulled the covers and rolled back to expose herself to her husband. The little minx had planned this from the start.

“Sakura why are you naked.”

“Well, you already ruined two of my favorite night gowns, so since I had expected a repeat of last night, I thought I’d save you the trouble of having to buy me another night gown.” She smiled seductively. “Like what you see?”

He did like what he saw. Her porcelain skin, her gentle curves, the pink puff hair that hid her most sensitive parts; the sight of her sent an electric bolt straight to his core.

Sasuke licked his lips.

“you’re so annoying.”

Sasuke crushed his lips against his wife’s and Sakura let out a small yelp. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close pressing her body against his still clothed form. Using his one arm, Sasuke rolled them so that Sakura was now on top, from here he could better explore her body without having to hold himself up. As their tongues battled together Sasuke brought his hand to her hair losing his fingers to her silky tresses. Moving south he gently caressed the arch of her back until finally cupping her tight ass.

Sakura could feel his arousal against her bottom. She sat up and ground her hips against him, letting the faintest moan escape from his lips. Sasuke reached up to fondle his wife’s breast. He squeezed the soft flesh and rubbed his thumb over her nipple until it became hard and pointed. Wanting to be fair, he repeated his ministrations on her other side. Sasuke sat up in order to take one of those plump pink nipples in to his mouth. Sakura let out a gasp as he sucked and licked the little nub sending both shots of pain and pleasure.

Sakura pulled off Sasuke’s pajama top so that she could run her hands all over his firm sculpted back. Since his almost perpetual mission away from the village, Sasuke still had the muscle definition of an active shinobi. Oh, how Sakura loved the feel of his ripped muscles beneath her fingers. She raked her nails against his back and was awarded with another groan of pleasure.

Sakura pushed Sasuke down on his back and scooted herself to the side so she could remove his pants. His long cock stood at attention having been freed from the confines of his boxers. Sakura eyed him hungrily as she stroked his shaft. He was hot and hard in her hand and she could feel him pulsing against her palm. She swirled her thumb around the head, spreading the drops of pre-cum. She lowered her face and kissed the tip making Sasuke shudder. Encouraged by his reactions she opened her mouth and lapped at the underside of his cock. She grasped the base and moved her hand up and down while her mouth played with the head. She could feel him twitch against her tongue and finding courage in that, she enveloped him taking as much of his cock into her mouth.  


Sasuke swore and brought his had to the back of her head, not really pushing but more like holding on for dear life. Sakura bobbed up and down taking as much of him as she could while her hand wrapped around the rest. Sasuke’s breath was erratic he was getting close. Sakura could sense it as well. She picked up her pace and brought her other hand to caress his balls. That was enough to drive Sasuke over the edge. He swore has he came in her mouth. Sakura sucked on him until she felt him softening and with a pop released him from her mouth. She wiped away the drops of cum that had escaped her lips then licked her fingers savoring the taste of her husband’s seed.

“Sakura….”

“hmmm Anata?” She replied playfully.

“My turn.”

Without warning he flipped them over again. Climbing out of bed Sasuke dropped to his knees to gain a better vantage point, he pulled Sakura’s hips to the edge of the bed and draped her legs on either side of his shoulders. Sasuke gazed at his wife’s glorious folds, her flesh plump and pink as the tuff of hair that shrouded it. Using his only arm to hold down her hips, Sasuke brought his face down to meet her lady lips.

Sakura nearly jumped as he slid his tongue against her slit. She was already dripping and Sasuke savored her flavor. He found her clit, swollen with arousal and lapped at it hungrily.

Sakura cried out moaning his name.

Sasuke pulled away slightly. “Shh, Sakura you’re going to wake Sarada.”

Sakura was about to make a witty rebuttal but all that came out was another cry as her husband resumed his work, this time using a finger to penetrate her while his tongue continued to stroke her clit.

How was she supposed to keep quiet while he drove her to the brink ecstasy? She reached for a pillow and bit down on it in an attempt to stifle her moans. He actually loves hearing his name on her lips. For years she had called out to him. Her voice was his comfort.

 Sasuke added another digit to her tight opening. He curled his fingers rubbing against her g-spot. He loved seeing his wife like this; wanton and writhing beneath him. He picked up the pace of his fingers while he sucked on her bean.

Sakura screamed through the pillow, “Oh...Kami…. I’m coming…Sasuke…I’m coming!”  

She twitched and convulsed as she rode out her orgasm. Sasuke had mercifully removed his tongue from her sensitive clit, but his fingers were still buried in her heat and he could feel her flesh pulse and tighten around them.  As the last waves of pleasure washed over her, Sasuke removed his fingers and rubbed the moisture that coated them on to his once again hard member.

He rose to his feet aligned himself with her entrance. She was already so very wet. Pushing in ever so slightly, just enough for the tip of his bulbous head to pass through her sweet heat, Sasuke bent down and captured his wife’s lips with his. Sakura could taste herself on his lips.

Lifting himself back up to standing Sasuke gently prodded Sakura’s entrance. Sasuke was teasing his dear wife. His thrusts were slow, shallow, and excruciating. This was definitely pay back for having deprived him of much needed sleep. Sasuke was going to make her beg.

Sakura whined and wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to take him deeper, but Sasuke would not relent. Instead he quickened his movement without increasing the depth of penetration. This drove Sakura mad.

Almost sobbing Sakura pleaded, “Sasuke please…. please Sasuke…. I want…. I want all…. all of you inside me.” Sakura’s voice was strained with need.

Sasuke was so tempted to deny her the satisfaction, but he himself wanted to be buried deep in her heat. Without wasting a breath Sasuke sheathed himself to the hilt. Sakura’s scream of pleasure was swallowed by her husband’s lips. He pulled almost all the way out before ramming his cock back into his sweet wife. Repeatedly he thrust into her, filling her; and she would match his thrusts, letting out a little yelp every time his long rod met the entrance of her womb. They soon found their rhythm and moved as one. Sasuke could feel her walls tighten around him as she met his thrusts his head falling backwards as he basked in the sensation. He was getting close, but he wanted to finish together. He brought his hand down to where they were joined and pressed his thumb against her clit. Sasuke knew this would drive her over the edge almost instantly. Rubbing her clit in hard circles while pistoning in and out of her as fast as he could, Sakura became undone. Screaming his name, she came. Feeling the almost vice grip of her orgasm around his cock Sasuke came a second later spilling his seed deep inside her.

Their breaths were heavy and their bodies coated with sweat from the physical exertion, but they were smiling. Sasuke kissed Sakura gently before pulling out. Sakura rolled back to the center of the bed while Sasuke crawled in behind her. They were both truly exhausted but thankfully there were a few hours left before the sun came up. Sakura lids were heavy as her husband wrapped his arm around her; his heartbeat was a gentle lullaby and soon Sakura was asleep against her husband’s warm embrace. Sasuke smiled down at his sleeping pink haired princess. She could be so annoying yet so amazing. Before he too was overcome with sleep he whispered, “Zutto Aishiteru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys! This is my first smut writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be kind.


End file.
